Mare Season
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: This is a story of how love faces off against lust, Midnight Storm who's past events of Mare Season weren't very love filled at all, for the mare he loved during Mare Season rejected him afterwards thus he must end Mare Season for the good of all, in order for that to happen he must end Mare Season, he makes a huge bet with Celestia that may change Equestria forever.
1. Character Sheet

Character Sheet

**Midnight Storm (Protagonist, The protector of the Eight Stallions.):** A dark blue coated Pegasus, with an black mane and tail, his cutie mark is a dark cloud with a moon behind it, he's a very serious pony of mare season, ever since last year, when a mare slept with him, he thought it was love, but after mare season, the pony he had mated with him revealed that she didn't love him, he had sworn to bring down mare season once and for all after that. He doesn't play around in a battle, he's very loyal and honest, and would never leave a comrade behind. – From Me

**Flutter Night (Assistant to Midnight Storm.) **– A good friend and assistant to Midnight Storm. He agrees to help his dear old friend after Midnight Storm asked him too. He is a loyal unicorn with a black coat, a black and blue mane, and a blue crescent moon cutiemark. His eyes are blue.

**The Eight Stallions that wear the heat watches.**

**Straight Edge**-Mane is Dark Red, and Tail is Dark Orange, kind of a smart ass at times, cutiemark is an sword, very physically strong earth pony, he had use his mouth to hold an dagger, Storm's best friend – From Straight Edge Assassin (waiting for more details)

**Double Negative** – Male, red fur, brown-blonde mane/tail, light blue eyes, unicorn (of basic skill), dark blue "no sign" cutie mark Sarcastic, always making jokes no matter how horrible, not a whole lot can upset him and is relatively smart, but also has no consideration for anybody's feelings (sometimes), doesn't think things through a lot is VERY quick to point out flaws, as I already said, and won't don't anything he thinks is even a little dangerous. – From ThatGamer

**Darkstar**-jet black hair with streaks of red, red and a slightly buff body; a Pegasus. He is an open colt and he can be a little shy but he is a loyal friend to anyone. Introduce him to alcohol and he'll be partying hard – From CheeryBomb101

**Ecthros**-his appearance is A little under Princess Luna's size and slender; Dark sapphire blue with a black mane & tail, and deep olive eyes, His persona is mostly reserved because he has a deep appreciation of the night. To him, it serves as inspiration to become a best-selling poet on his sonnets, ballads, and odes to the night sky under the penname "Stellar Scriber," who happens to be Princess Luna's favorite poet since her return from banishment, Dark sapphire blue with a black mane & tail, and deep olive eyes, Unicorn, an ancient stylus on a papyrus scroll amongst a night background cutie mark – From Knight of Renaissance Light

**Machina**- Earth Pony, grey body color, black, curly mane, taller than average, and a bit underweight. Gear cutie mark. Personality: Socially awkward, but right at home with machinery. Very observant and creative, but oblivious when it comes to emotions. All around, a scientific pony. -From AmbassidorPineapplesRightHand

**Falling Star**- a Stallion unicorn that's Mane and Tail Color are blue with green highlights. His hair covers the lift side of his face and goes down his neck hanging on the right side. His Tail Style is a medium size tail with short spikes on the end. His eyes are Azure and his coat is Dark blue His Cutie Mark is a single falling star with smaller stars around it. A very shy unicorn that is also a prodigy when it comes to magic. He could be a big help to Equestria but is too scared to do anything. Falling Star is sort of gullible that he'll trust anyone right off the bat but if he realizes he's been tricked than he'll use his magic. He's also the easiest to scare when it comes to love and the opposite sex; he has no confidence in himself. – From The Crossover Guardian

**Moonlit Forest**- dark green Pegasus with a mane that goes over his shoulder and the colors of his mane and tail are light green with ice blue stripes emerald colored eyes has some stripes of ice blue on his neck. His personality is shy, very loving, with some muscle and also flies quite fast. – From Diobloo

**Torchlit**-Full white with fiery red mane. Cutie mark is a torch, has knowledge of using massive amount of fire magic, high strong, and doesn't like to be proven wrong, but inside: is just looking for acception - From HazelFireSky

**Princess Celestia (Antagonist)- **Her role in Mare Season is to help the mares try to get mated with the eight stallions. The character belongs to the show.


	2. Straight Edge

*****This chapter is brought to you by my new beta-reader Dragonman10*

***Midnight Storm's P.o.v***

"Celestia!" I screamed rushing into the throne room walking past some guards.

"I'm sorry princess, but he insisted on rushing in" a guard had said, holding my forearms

"It's alright, let him speak" she said, the guard had then let go of me.

"What is it that is important" she said.

"I'm sick of mare season" I said.

"What do you mean" she asked.

"I mean I am sick of mares bucking other stallions because of lust, it is not natural, I demand it ends immediately" I said.

"Why should I do that" she said confused.

"Well it's because I have invented a bet between you and me, I propose a little game to end all of this" I said.

"What are you saying" she asked with curiosity

"I'm saying I have created a device that can detect heat signatures, I propose that I pick 8 different stallions and attach such a device on them, the bet is that all 8 stallions do not succumb to lust and keep from mating with mares, to prove to you that mare season is wrong" I yelled.

"Alright what happens if I win" she asked.

"It's all up to you Celestia" I said.

"Alright If I win…then mare season lasts for more than a month it lasts 3 months….and you mate with ME!" she yelled.

"WHAT!" I yelled back.

"You heard me, take it or leave it" she said gambling a high stake.

"I...I…..I accept your challenge" I said with determination.

"I shall go pick such 8 stallions right away" I said lifting my dark blue wings and flapping them in a waving motion causing me to float up I then flew out the throne room door and off to the outside.

"Alright I'm going to pick 8 stallions that I know will get the job done WAIT I got it I'll go to Straight Edge, he's a great pony for the job" I said flying.

The truth is that I want to mare season because of a long story a very long time ago.

*Flashback*

_"Listen Midnight Storm what we did during mare season was not what I expected, I don't love you, now please leave" the mare of my dreams had told me, we had mated for a long 3 days it was wonderful, but it was not love, it never is._

*Flashback Over*

I flew over to the Ponyville streets and had dropped down landing both my hooves on the ground; I then saw where Straight Edge is mostly at, the weapon shop.

"Alright so I'll pick the Hoofblade Dagger please" I had heard my dear friend say from a distance when I walked up to him he had looked the same as always a Royal blue coat, about the same size as big Macintosh from sweet apple acres, his mane was a dark red color and his tail was orange which was weird because his mane was royal blue, it must've been a died color, why I'm choosing him for this job is because he shares the same experience as me, last year he was hunted down by spitfire and rainbow dash and was raped by both of them, he has never spoke with them since then, and because he's trained himself to be a fast runner and a fast flier for this, so he's perfect for the job.

"Straight Edge!" I yelled to get his attention after he had bought the blade.

"Midnight? What are you doing at a blade store" he asked me

"Well I'm not buying any weapons but I need your help" I said.

"Help with what?" he asked

"I made a bet with Celestia, I have created a device that can detect heat signatures, I proposed that I pick 8 different stallions and the device on them, the bet is that all 8 stallions do not succumb to lust and keep from mating with mares, if I win then mare season is finished forever" I said, straight edge smiled in joy

"But it's the counter offer that scares me the most" I had shaked with fear.

"Why is that" he asked

"If I lose and the stallions succumb to pressure, than mare season last up to 3 months….and…." I shaked with fear at the thought of mating with Celestia

"Ah I see what else" he asked

"I may have to mate with the princess" I said

"Well I'm up for it, anything to stop this darned mare season" he said.

"Alright here you go, the bracelet, make sure you only attach it when the morning of mare season starts, I need to find 7 more stallions" I said giving him a bracelet from my bag, he then took it and put it in his bag of knives, blades, and daggers.

"Why don't you wear one" he asked me.

"Because I have named myself the protector of the 8 stallions, to keep them from being raped and also to avoid them from wanting to" I said.

"Seems like a hard job" he said.

"Well then that's why I'm up for it, I do not quit whatsoever" I said.

"Alright ill see ya later" he said as he took off flying to his house.

"Alright got to find the others" I said departing from the store.

***That's the first chapter, the other chapters will be about me finding the others and then mare season starting***


	3. Co-Author Search

Mare Season HAS NOW RETURNED!

I now have enough time in my life to write this story and I have decided to continue it. But there is one problem, I need a co-author, the reason I need one is because sometimes I don't have time to write some chapters mostly due to me having SO MANY OF THEM! So I do need one, here are the requirement's I am looking for in a new co-author.

Must have a sense of punctuation and has a word document so that he/she can correct the work done on the chapter.

Must be fine with writing sex/gore chapters. As this story WILL have some violence in it as well.

Has time in his/her schedule to perform the duties of a co-author.

And that's it my fellow comrades. The next chapter will be done as soon as I have a co-author. I will begin working on the next chapter that is introducing the newest characters. Thank you and farewell for now.


	4. Double Negative

***This chap was written by my NEW Co-Author: THE IDEALIST 33! It was a bit short, but it's was well written. The OC is Double Negative from That Gamer. The next chap will reveal a new OC and then the next few chaps after that will do the same. The Final Day where OC's are introduced is the day before Mare Season starts. It will be a fun ride, and I hope no one misses it. Enjoy the new chapter. ^-^***

"Double Negative is not too far away from here" Midnight Storm thought to himself as flew over some of Ponyville to reach his old friends house. "He's probably still where I left his a week ago," he said as he landed in front of Double Negatives door and knocked four times.

In less that a second after the fourth knock his door magically flew open. He walked in and saw the red furred unicorn with a brown and blond mane and tail siting right in front of a desk writing with his magic that glowed a light red. His cutie mark was barley visible, but Midnight already knew that is was a dark blue 'no sign.'

"Just leave the paper and quills over on the table," he said in a northern accent. Not bothering to look up thinking it was Derpy with his supplies again.

"Still living in fantasy land are we?" Midnight said as he walked towards him.

Double Negative let go of his quill and turned around to the all too familiar voice, "Midnight!" he said as he got up. "Long time no see. "Midnight looked at him seriously, "Double, It's only been a week."

"What?" he said as he looked up to a near by calendar, "Isn't it the 15th of March?"

Midnight face hoofed, "It's March 1st. You really need to stop writing every now and then and go out side."

"Yaeah, I guess it would do me some good," he said while rubbing his neck.

"What happened to you Negative? Remember when we were colts? We used to do almost everything together. Like all those pranks we used to pull on other colts. What happened to you? Now you won't do anything you think is even remotely dangerous."

Double Negative sighed as he remembered all the mischievous things they used to do. "He turned into a stallion."

Midnight looked down and sighed, "You're one of the smartest ponies I know. You should live your life instead of sitting here and fantasizing about how your life should be."

"I know, I know, but it's a dangerous world out there. I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

"Well, anyways, I need your help with something."

"Yes?" Double said curious now.

Midnight told him about his bet with Celestia and both the outcomes. When he finished he handed Double Negative one of the wrist devices.

"So, you want me to wear this device to save all the Equestrian stallions from this dreadful season?" Midnight nodded. "I detect several great flaws with this plan. How am I supposed to survive for a whole month? I've never even experienced Mare Season before since I'm always away at this time with my male cousins."

Midnight out his hoof on his shoulder, "I already told you. You're the smartest stallion I know."

Double Negative looked down at the device then at Midnight Storm, "This is a bad idea..." he said as he looked at the device again, "but it might be our only salvation from this dreadful season."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yes," Double said as he picked up the device with his magic.

"Thanks. Now I have to find six more ponies that will be able to help me," Midnight said as he started heading out.

"Good luck," Double Negative said as he saw his friend fly away, "We're going to need it," he said softly as he put the wrist device on his desk and continued writing.


	5. Midnight Storm's Past

***I am so sorry to those who hate clops, but this entire story is pretty much one big clop fic. This chapter is to tell Midnight Storm's past, and exactly why he hates Mare Season. There's no introductions this chapter, sorry. The next chapter will introduce Falling Star, which was requested by The Crossover Guardian, enjoy ^-^***

Midnight Storm positioned himself as he started to run, he then began to flap his wings as he jumped, and he then spreaded his wings as he took flight. After a few seconds he was in the air soaring around Canterlot.

"I have two of my friends Double Negative and Straight Edge. I only need to find 6 more stallions to give the Heat Watch too. I only have two more friends that would be perfect for the job, but I haven't seen them for a while, I guess I will go find Falling Star next, as I remember correctly he had a Dark Blue coat, his mane and tail were Blue with some Green highlights, his tail was about medium length but had weird spikes on the end of them, which is pretty odd for a pony. His cutiemark was a falling star with smaller stars around it, I have yet to figure out what it means, but it probably means that he got his cutiemark because of his name. His eyes were Azure which a lot of the mares like but if I remember correctly, he was very shy about the opposite sex, but what makes him so reliable for this is that he doesn't like to get near mares, which would make him run faster." Midnight Storm thought as he was flying through Canterlot, he couldn't help but think about his past. He sighed as he thought about it.

"My past is something I choose to forget, I never thought I would be betrayed in such a way. I never want that pain to go to anypony; I want to help them make the right choice, to choose love over lust. It is the noble way that I use to hate." He said as she sighed once again.

"My father would've been proud…." He continued as he remembered when he was a colt.

*Flashback*

Double Negative and Midnight Storm had pulled the biggest prank that they would ever do, they had pranked the teacher at school by locking him out of the room. But what they didn't realize was that the teacher would bust down the door and go crazy. They didn't realize that he had been fired that day.

"YOU!" The teacher said pointing at Midnight Storm as he ran up to the colt and picked him up by his throat and thrown him against the wall. Double Negative then got in the way as he jumped up and punched the teacher in the face; the punch had no effect on the teacher as he thrown Double Negative out of the room. Double Negative had ran to the principal's office, to get Midnight Storm's father. Who was the principal at the school. Mr. Storm got from his desk and ran into the room to see his son being beaten up by the teacher that he had fired for being negligent. Mr. Storm grabbed the teacher and turned him around so that he could punch the teacher right in the face. The Teacher crawled out as Mr. Storm tended to his son.

"What did you do this time son?" Mr. Storm said in a stern voice.

"We….had l-locked him out sir." He tried to say as Mr. Storm slapped his son.

"That is what you get for being stupid." He then slapped him again. "And that is for not being noble enough to accept that you couldn't fight with a teacher and ran" Mr. Storm said as he picked up his son and took him out of the school building. "Cherilee, you take over for me as I take my son home" He said giving his keys to his assistant.

*End of Flashback*

"That day he never talked to me, every time I would ask him a question, he would point at my mom to tell me. Every time I would ask him to spend some time with me, he would point outside…I hope that he sees what I'm doing now, and accepts me." He said almost shedding a tear. "Alright it's time to man up, I must find Falling Star. Tonight!" He yelled as he flew faster to get to his destination.

***Alright, so end of chapter. Please R&R and tell me how I can improve on this story. Also Darkstar is being replaced by Flutter Night, I will tell you later about him next chapter. Thank you for reading.***


	6. Falling Star

***Here we go, sorry about not updating sooner, me and Idealist had a few problems, but we're all good now. We hope you enjoy this chapter that was written by The Idealist 33.***

Midnight Storm arrived at Falling Star's home and knocked. This time he had to wait longer than before, but somepony finally opened the door.

"Who is it?" Falling Star said shyly.

"It's me." Falling opened the door slightly wider.

"Oh, Midnight Storm. Come on in. It's always nice when you visit me."

Midnight walked in. "Well, this time it might not be so nice. You know that Mare season in coming up soon right?"

"Yes, that demeaning season. I try not to think about it and try to avoid it."

"Yes, well I've made a little deal with Celestia that might just possibly end this dreaded season, and I'm going to need your help to do that."

"Me? But..."

"Listen Star. You are a very powerful unicorn, but you need to start trying things out. You could be just as powerful as Twilight, but you never want to get noticed."

"I'm too gullible. I'm afraid that ponies might take advantage of me."

"Your magic is strong enough, but is this still about Astrid? Dude that was years ago. You've got to let that go."

"I can't. She was the first girl I ever loved"

*flashback*

Falling Starr had just reached the age to be called a stallion when Astrid started hanging out with him.

They started seeing each other everyday, but Falling Star was too in love to realize that she was just using him.

One day she took it too far and Falling Star finally realized what she was up too.

He helped her rob a store, but Astrid was able to get away with all the bits without being caught.

Falling Star on the other hand was caught and served six months in jail.

They were able to prove that he didn't take the money but there was no hiding the fact that he broke into the safe.

Ever since then he has been scared of females, his magic, and ad lost confidence hi himself

*flashback over*

"That's why I can never feel confident in myself."

"Falling! That was when you were young and stupid. A pony that never made a mistake and never did anything."

"Well I can't make any more mistakes like that. I should have seen it too. She was always contradicting herself. I would never understand half the things she said.

"Yes, yes, she was a hypocrite and many other things, but you have to let it go. Move on.

Falling Starr sighed, "What else did you want? It was something about Mare Season.

Midnight took a heat watch out and handed it to him, "I have found a way to end Mare Season, but I need to find eight stallions to help me. I know how carful you are so I decided that you might be one of my best options."

Falling took the watch, "To end Mare Season once and for all?"

"Yes," he said plain and simple.

"How could Celestia ever agree to something like this?"

"I had to promise her certain things, but if we fail Mare Season will last three months."

"This must be taken seriously then. Are you telling me the truth? We can finally end this?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

Falling Star looked at the watch and then at him, "Ok, I'll help."

"Perfect, now I just need five more stallions. You take care of yourself Star," opens the door to leave.

"You too Midnight," Falling said as Midnight Storm took off.

"Maybe... just maybe."


	7. Ecthros

***This chapter will bring forth a new character. Brought to you by Knight of Renaissance Light, Ecthros! Enjoy my comrades!***

Midnight Storm was looking around for some more of his friends when a stallion that he knew would be perfect for this had popped into his mind. His name was Ecthros; he was a very smart and crafty stallion, which would indeed be a great asset to this game. He smiled as he flew his fastest to his house.

Midnight Storm gently flew down in front of his house as he knocked on the door. Ecthros opened the door. His appearance is A little under Princess Luna's size and slender; Dark sapphire blue coat with a black mane & tail, and deep olive eyes. He was a unicorn with an ancient stylus on a papyrus scroll amongst a night background cutie mark.

"Midnight Storm, do you know what today is?" He asked.

"March 1'st" Midnight Storm said quickly.

"Then why in Equestria are you bothering me, you do know that I am currently writing a novel, right?" Ecthros said with a straight face.

"Yes, I know that you are busy, but I have something to ask you." Midnight Storm said pulling out a heat watch. He then told his tale of the bet that he made with Celestia.

"So In terms, you want to get rid of Mare Season, but you made a bet with Celestia the one thing that you refuse to ever do? Storm, you are an idiot" He said.

"Listen, I know I offered the one thing that I hate, but it was for the good of every stallion, I ask you Ecthros, to help me with this." Midnight Storm said holding out the watch. Ecthros looked at it for a minute before he put on a smile and took the watch.

"This is absolutely stupid, and I may get myself raped for this, but you have been a good and faithful friend to me all these years. It's time that I repay you." Ecthros said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks man." Midnight Storm said taking flight.

Ecthros just looked on. "You owe me big time."

***Sorry for the short chapter. But after the introduction the chapter's will indeed be huge.***


	8. Torchlit

***This chapter introduces Torchlit! The person who delivered this pony to me was HazelFireSky. I thank you so much for submitting this character. Though this chapter was written by The Idealist 33, I personally can't wait to use this pony during Mare Season. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.***

Midnight Storm flew away from Ecthros's house in thought of the next pony on his list, until he remembered an old friend that had hardly ever seen the outside of his house at this time. He was a full white furred unicorn with a fiery red mane with a torch as a cutie mark. "Torchlit?" he said to himself as he flew down to go and great him.

Torchlit was walking down the street. He hardly ever got out of his house except for when he needed something. He could hear some ponies talking about him. He heard many things but the usual was, "Hey look, it's the fire hazard," or "Oh, somepony finally put the fire out," and "Hothead coming through."

Inside Torchlits mind, 'Hmm, I just want to walk down my own street without people fearing me or making fun of me,' when he was tapped on his shoulder by some pony.

"Yes? What do you want?" he said expecting someone to throw water at him from a water balloon or a hose. "The fire comes from my magic, not me ok."

Midnight Storm simply said, "Oh, I already knew that. You can trust me."

Torchlit turned around and saw Midnight. "Oh! Midnight! Haven't seen you in awhile. What brings you here?" He asked with surprise to finally see an old friend.

"Mare Season mostly." Midnight Storm said as he looked at him with a blank expression.

"Hm?" Torchlit said confused. "I thought that wasn't for another couple of days. And why would you be concerned with it? I thought you hated Mare Season."

"I do. That's why I made a bet with Celestia to end Mare Season once and for all. But I need help."

"What?! You made a bet with the Princess Celestia? What will happen if you lose?"

"Umm, Mare Season lasts an extra two months and I'd have to let Celestia... umm, have me."

Torchlit face hoofed, "What? What if we lose? We can't take any chances."

"Yes, I know, but that's why I'm here. I need your help. If you guys can go throughout all of Mare Season without giving into lust we will win."

"You guys? So we all have to go without giving in for a whole month?"

"No, just one needs to survive it."

Torchlit nodded, "Ok, we can't let this Season get any longer. I will do whatever it takes to make it through."

"Thanks," Midnight said as he gave him the heat watch. "You guys can't lose."

"You should hope not. Two extra months and a little shin dig with the Princess? You're placing a lot on us." Torchlit chuckled.

"Ya, don't remind me. Well, I should get going. I still need to find three more ponies."

"Wish us luck," Torchlit said continuing in his path.

"Oh, I'm more than wishing!" Midnight said as he started flying towards his next destination.

***As most of you can realize, the chapters are very short. But when Mare Season starts. The chapters shall be about 3000- 4000 words long. Due to the fact that every chapter will be an entire day of Mare Season, which includes all the ponies experiences for the day, the perspective of Celestia and some of the mares, and most importantly Midnight Storm's part as the protector of the eight stallions. I just can't wait! Make sure to R&R.**


	9. Machina

***This chapter introduces Machina! The author who gave me him was AmbassidorPineapplesRightHan d, which by the way is a very funny name, no offense. I honestly hope to use this pony as the smart pony when it comes to decision making during Mare Season. Though, in my opinion I think Double Negative may have something to say about that. I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy ^-^* Written by The Idealist 33.**

Midnight Storm made it to a small shop. He walked in and saw a pony look up from his work station. "Midnight?" a tall earth pony with a grey underweight body with a curly black mane said getting up to go greet him. "Midnight! Haven't seen you in awhile. What's happening?"

"Mare Season. The 'holiday' that changed my life."

"Ya, it's not the cleanest holiday in my mind. Luckily I'm not some guy that the mares would fall for, so I'm usually safe every year, if I manage to stay in my shop whenever I can."

"That's actually another reason for why I'm here. I need your help. We need your help."

Machina looked at him confused, "Who's we?"

"Every stallion here. I have made a bet with Princess Celestia that could end our problems on the coming month... or make them worse for another two."

"What? What did you do?"

Midnight told him the whole story including the stallions that were helping him now.

"Wow, looks like I don't really have much of a choice. I don't think I'd make it out of any year if it lasted three months. You gambled with a really high risk."

"I know, but I trust each and every one of you to do your best. I am confident that all of you might make it out of this."

Machina started laughing, "You really put a lot of hope into your friends. I'll do the best that I can."

Midnight handed him the watch, "You're best is all I need."

"I think you might need more than that, but let's hope we can make it through this."

"Ya, well, I'd better get going," he said as he made his way towards the door.

"Wait!"

Midnight turned around, "I noticed that most of the ponies you asked to help you were mostly unicorns."

"Hm, hadn't even noticed that. That's good isn't it?"

"Well, they might be able to hold them off a lot easier, but it could also be used to their disadvantage. Magic is really easy to manipulate. I noticed that you haven't asked any Pegasi."

"Hm, I guess not. Maybe it's just my fear of seeing that happen to other ponies like me."

"Pegasi are fast. They might actually have a bigger advantage since there are no unicorns in Cloudsdale to stop them from flying away."

"Wow, you really do pay attention to detail."

"Hm, thanks, I just really want us to win."

"I'll see you when this is all over," Midnight said as he opened the door and took off.

***I just want to know ya'll's opinion when it comes to this situation. Who is the smarter pony of the three? Double Negative, Machina, or Ecthros. Thank you guys very much. R&R.***


	10. Moonlit Forest

***This chapter introduces Moonlit Forest from Diabloo. Enjoy. ^-^ Written by The Idealist 33.***

He flew up to Cloudsdale where he would find the last two ponies that would help him get the job done. Darkstar and Moonlit Forest.

Midnight flew to Moonlit Forest house since he was closer. 'Moonlit Forest might be a very useful pony for this job,' he thought to himself. 'Even though he's really shy and loving, he still has good muscle and can fly quite fast.'

He knocked and Moonlit showed some of his face through the small opening he made when opening the door.

"Who is it?" Moonlit Forest asked.

Midnight waved at him with a smile, "It's me. Mind if I come in?"

"Midnight? What brings you here?" Moonlit said as he opened the door for him to walk in.

"Oh, just the bloody season that is coming up," he said as he walked in and turned to Moonlit.

Moonlit looked away, "You know that I despise that dreadful month, especially after what most mares want to do to me every year."

"Yes, I know that since you have a muscular body, most mares would want you to buck them the instant they see you, but you've managed to escape it several years with your speed."

"Ok, so what does this have to do with you?" he asked squinting at him.

"I have made a deal with Princess Celestia to end this 'holiday' or whatever they call it, but I need the help of eight ponies to get the job done." Midnight started telling him about every single detail about his bet with the Princess. Even what would happen if he lost.

"Are you insane! I can last a month sometimes but three! I'm never going to go a year without having forced sex again!"

"I know," Midnight said feeling bad for him, "That's why we need to win this. It's not just for me, it's not just for us, it's for all of the stallions in not just Equestria, but the whole world, and if we lose, I will have become the most hated and loved pony ever. I can't live with every stallion in the world hating me and every mare in the world loving me."

"Ya, every mare would probably look for you every Mare Season and 'thank you' if you know what I mean."

"Ya, I'm trying not to think of it."

Moonlit Forest looked out of his window, "You know, I think we could do it."

"So you're in?" Midnight asked hopefully.

"Yes. You've been a good friend. Even though we could probably lose this and get it three times as bad as we do now, I'll never hate you for what you're trying to do."

"Thanks," he handed him the heat watch, "Now I just have one more pony for this job. And he's not too far away from here." Midnight walked out and flew to his final destination.

"Good luck my friend!" Moonlit Forest yelled as Midnight Storm departed.

***The time is coming. We are only one more character away before the official start. I hope ya'll are excited, because I sure am.***


	11. Dark Star

***This chapter introduces Dark Star. The person who gave it to me was a guest named CheeryBomb101. Enjoy and be sure to review! Thank you! ^-^***

Midnight Storm looked around for Dark Star, but couldn't seem to find him.

"Where in Equestria is Dark!?" Midnight Storm yelled at the top of his lungs out of frustration. "This is bad. Currently is March 1'st and this should be the start of Mare Season, but I think that Celestia gave me just a bit of time to prepare for this so called bet. Since I am going to be the one without a bracelet, I should be the one to protect the eight from lusty mares."

"Hey Midnight Storm, what are ya doing all the way down there?" Midnight Storm heard a voice as he looked up to see his old friend Dark Star. He had a red coat, a jet-black mane with streaks of red going through it, he was a Pegasus and he was slightly buff. He flew down to where Midnight Storm was. "Long time no see eh?"

"Oh thank Equestria that I have found you. List-" Midnight Storm was saying until Dark Star placed a hoof over his mouth.

"Let me guess, you want to recruit me as one of the stallions to help you win your bet with Celestia. In which if you lose every single one of us stallions will have to endure 3 months instead of 1 month of Mare Season, and if you lose you have to do the most degrading thing when it comes to your morals, which is mating with the princess." Dark Star said as Midnight Storm looked at him with a dumbfound and confused look.

"H-How did you know?" Midnight Storm asked stuttering due to the mass amount of confusion.

"Because Celestia announced to most of the mares that she needs some of them to try not to give into the other stallions and focus their lust on the stallions that you have chosen to help you. She has also announced that Mare Season shall be delayed until March 3'rd for preparations. So, since I am not a complete idiot, I want to refuse your offer." Dark Star said as Midnight Storm looked at him.

"Dude, please. I have been your friend for a very long time, and you know that my intentions are pure of heart. You must have known that I only did this to help out every stallion that has to take part in this lust-fest. You are the only other stallion that I would choose, so please for the sake of all of Equestria and for every single stallion out there. Please accept this watch." Midnight Storm said pulling out the last heat watch and looking at Dark Star, in his eyes Dark Star was battling on the inside.

"If I join this group, I may not be as much help as the others. But…If not me. Then who else?" Dark Star was saying as he took the watch and placed it around his hoof. "I'm in."

"Thank you dear friend." Midnight Storm said as he began to fly off.

"You better hope with every inch of your life that we win." Dark Star said as he flew back to his house.

***So, we have introduced almost every character. Now, I just want to say that most of the stallions that have been chosen will not survive Mare Season. So, in order to avoid me or Idealist to make a mistake on who to choice. If you are the creator of one of the characters and you want them to mate with a certain pony, then please send it to me and I shall speak to Idealist about whether or not it fits into the story. Thank you for reading.**

**P.S. Mare Season has been delayed by Celestia, so I'm still deciding on what to do on the chapter after the next chapter that will introduce Flutter Night. So, after that chapter it will be March 2'nd and I need to determine what we should do? So I have made up a poll.**

**Option 1: The stallions have a meeting on where they should be located in, and try to find locations on hiding places.**

**Option 2: The eight stallions split up and do their own individual things.**


	12. Flutter Night

Midnight Storm smiled with joy that he finally had all eight members of his group. He was certain that at least one of them would not get raped in Mare Season. He flew over to his house, which was in the outskirts of Ponyville. It was in the half-way zone between Manehatten and Ponyville. He looked over to the house as it almost looked like a mansion, he was very big in size, but he preferred the word manor. His dad had left it to him as he moved to Canterlot; he walked and opened the big wooden doors as he saw the face of his assistant. His name was Flutter Night; he was the son of one of Midnight Storm's dad's best friends. He had a white coat, black blue mane and tail, and a black moon cutie mark. His eyes were blue.

"Welcome home Mr. Storm." Flutter Night said with a bow.

"Please, I told you not to call me that. My name is Midnight Storm, and I would like to be addressed to as that way." Midnight Storm said, he absolutely hated being called Mr. Storm, because it made him sound like his father.

"My apologies, it is good to see that you are doing well. How did the meeting with the princess go?" Flutter Night asked as Midnight Storm put down his stuff.

"Well, what happened overall was that I was put down by the guards. I managed to get to the room where Celestia was at and did my best to propose a bet. Well, I showed her the heat watches that I invented and proposed that I can get 8 stallions to wear them. If they all succumb to lust and get raped by a mare, then I have to do the worst thing that goes against my morals. I have to mate with the princess. However, if even one of the 8 stallions doesn't get raped, then mare season will be over." Midnight Storm explained to Flutter Night.

"Did you get the eight stallions to do it?" He asked in response.

"Yeah. I got Straight Edge, Double Negative, Darkstar, Ecthros, Machina, Falling Star, Moonlit Forest and Torchlit."

"What will you be doing?"

"Well, I have a huge arm bracket that is connected to the eight stallion's heat watches. I shall monitor each one of them and if one of them is about to be raped, then I shall come and most likely get raped for them. That will be incredibly degrading. I can however try my best to overpower them, which would be great if I wasn't such a wimp." Midnight Storm said unconfident in his own skills, however Flutter Night put a hoof on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I know you can do this Midnight Storm. As long as you try your best, there is nothing you cannot do. Instead of taking this alone all by yourself, maybe I can help you." Flutter Night said as Midnight Storm put on a smile.

"I know you want to help, but if you get raped…then it would be all my fault." Midnight Storm said.

"You shouldn't do this on your own. If nopony will step-up and help you, then I will always come to your aid." Flutter Night said with a smile as Midnight Storm nodded.

"Alright, you can help. Now, I really need my sleep." Midnight Storm said as he began to walk up the steps.

"Goodnight…Midnight." Flutter Night said as Midnight Storm looked back and nodded. "You too."

Midnight Storm walked up and went to his room. He went to his bed and covered himself with a huge blanket that looked like the night sky. It had stars all over it. He then shut his eyes and went to sleep.

***Just one more chapter guys! Tomorrow will be a day that is decided by YOU! Please send in a comment to the poll that I left in the Author's note last chapter. I already have a poll up on your favorite pony so far, so please send in your votes. Thank you ^-^***


	13. Meeting

***According to the reviewers, 5 people chose option one, and only one person chose two. Sorry FlutterNight, but I am going to have to go with option one here. But, I did go back and changed your appearance for you. Also, according to a recent poll result, people liked Double Negative the most, so this chapter will start off with him. Here is the poll result, feel free to vote if you haven't already.**

** Double Negative 2 » 33%**

** Midnight Storm 1 » 16%**

** Ecthros 1 » 16%**

** Machina 1 » 16%**

** Straight Edge 1 » 16%**

** The others got 0.**

** So, here….we….go!**

**Half-written by The Idealist 33***

Double Negative's eyes opened as he felt a sudden ache in his neck. He wasn't even in a bed; he was sleeping on his desk because he wanted to write as long as he could. He sighed as he got off the table as stretched his bones as some crackle sounds were made.

"Yeah, I should really go see the others, I need to know who the hell I am working with." Double Negative said as he finished stretching and walked out the door. As soon as he left his house the sun shined to him and he felt like he was burning.

"Gah! Bad sunlight! Bad!" He yelled as he started running in a general direction, he didn't even care where he was running too, he just didn't want to be in the sun anymore. "Wait, I am no vampire! I guess it's just because I haven't left my house in like a week." He said as he stopped running, he no longer felt the burning sensation as he face-hoofed himself. "I am such an idiot!"

Double Negative shook his head as he walked in a normal pace again. "So...this is the final day before Mare Season, what the heck do I do? I guess I should go see Midnight, he may know what to do on a boring day." He said as his horn developed a red glow and teleported himself to Midnight Storm's manor. He was in a daze when he landed in front of his house.

"I haven't used a teleportation spell in forever. I guess I need to work on that," he said with a slight chuckle as he walked up to the door of the manor and saw a note. It read 'Double Negative, Ecthros, Machina, Straight Edge, Dark Star, Falling Star, Moonlit Forest, and Torchlit, please attend Ponyville Manor for a meeting. Thank you from, Midnight Storm and Flutter Night.'

"So, I have to attend a meeting now! Gah!" He yelled as he used teleportation again to get to Ponyville Manor. He sighed as he was dizzy once again. "Seriously! I need to work on that!"

Double Negative nodded as he trotted inside of the Manor, the Manor was big and was always reserved for meetings, knowing Midnight Storm he probably had enough money to make a reservation. Double Negative walked into the manor and walked to the front desk to see a stallion.

"Um, do you know where Midnight Storm is having his meeting?" Double Negative asked.

"Um, there is no reservation for anypony named Midnight Storm?" The front desk stallion said as Double Negative looked at him with confusion. After seconds of silence, a black glow started to develop around Double Negative.

"NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!" He yelled as the glow teleported him into a large room. However, he was on the ceiling. "NO!" He yelled as he dropped about 5 feet and face-planted on a table. He groaned in pain as he looked up to see the 7 stallions, Midnight Storm, and Flutter Night staring at him.

"Hey Flutter Night, you are getting better at using the transportation spell." Midnight Storm said with a smile as Flutter Night gave one too.

"You…suck." Double Negative said as he rolled off the table.

"Hey, you should be used to landing on tables by now." Midnight Storm said with a chuckle as Double gave him a death glare. "Okay, I'm sorry." Midnight Storm said with a smile. Double Negative sighed as he sat in the only chair that was left."

"Sorry about that. We must keep the meeting secret so that Celestia doesn't know what we are planning. Now, I am going to go around the room as you all introduce yourselves, and what you do. Go." Midnight Storm said as they started to introduce themselves.

"Double Negative, the writer," he said with a dull expression.

"Ecthros, the poet."

"Machina, the observant."

"Straight Edge, the weapons master."

"Dark Star, the loyal."

"F-Falling Star, the…um…"

"Moonlit Forest, the runner."

"Torchlit, the flame."

"Flutter Night, the assistant."

"Midnight Storm, the guardian."

They all finished as they greeted each other.

"Ok, now that you are all acquainted, we need to discuss our plan. It's pretty simple. We are all going to split up into three teams. The Stealth team, which will include Falling Star, Double Negative, and Machina. The Alpha team which will consist of Torchlit, Dark Star, Ecthros, and Moonlit Forest. And last but not least the Guardians. This team will include me, Flutter Night, and Straight Edge."

"What exactly will each team be doing? Besides the obvious of course." Torchlit asked him.

"I was just getting to that. Now, the stealth team will be quietly observing what the others are doing, but will, at all costs, try not to get noticed. You guys will also be using secret communicators. If you see, or suspect that anypony is about to be raped soon or at that exact time you will report it to me, Flutter Night, or Straight Edge. We will come in and save them... Any questions about the Stealth team?" He asked Falling, Double, and Machina. They looked at each other waiting to see if they had questions. They understood.

"Ok, now, team Alpha will be a bit trickier. You guy, are the ones that will need protecting. You guys will be able to go out into the open but you still need to be careful. Since you guy can go out, you will also gather supplies that will help guard you. We will protect you at all costs, but you still need to be as discreet as you can be. Any questions about your team?" They all shook their heads understanding perfectly.

"Alright, now, the Guardians will be the ones to *he cleared his throat* mate with any mare that tries to rape anyone on our team. Straight Edge, I will send you as a last resort but we might need you eventually to take a couple of mares for the team." Straight Edge nodded in understandment.

Double Negative raised his hoof, "Um, but that's only three. What if all of team Alpha is being raped at the same time, or close to the same time. You'd never be able to make it."

"What exactly are the odds of that?" Midnight asked thinking about the question.

"Well it is a whole month, and Celestia is coming up with her own little group too, or already has it, anything is possible."

Midnight thought about it for a second, "I'll see if there are any other ponies I trust enough to help guard you, but I think we are safe enough for now." Double nodded. "Any other questions about anything else?" he asked everypony at the table.

"Yes..." Machina said getting up, "...what if one of the stealth team members gets burned? Or worse, what if we all do? Where will you get your info after that happens?"

"That's what we need supplies for. I can't guaranty all of the stealth team's safety. You guys will have to take care of yourselves, but with a little help from team Alpha, I'm sure you guy will make it." Machina nodded and sat back down. Midnight waited for more questions. They all seemed to be clear on everything.

"Alright then, meeting adjourned." Midnight Storm said as he got out of his chair and began to walk off.

"Midnight Storm, you forgot something." Flutter Night said.

"What do you mean?" He asked in response which caused Flutter Night to whisper in his ear.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Midnight Storm said as he went back to the table, he then took something out of his pouch. It was a larger heat bracelet then the others.

"This is what I invented for me; it's a heat watch that is connected to the other heat watches. There are eight of them on this watch, once one of your goes out, it appears red on the assigned hoof watch. It's going to be very useful because once you are being raped, it starts to flash, and thus I can go to that pony and save him if he is close in the area. With this watch, this whole month will go by much easier." Midnight Storm explained which caused the other ponies to smile.

"Now, it is time for me to take my leave." Midnight Storm said as he walked off with Flutter Night.

"Alright, I am going to go gather some weapons to protect myself." Straight Edge said walking off.

"I am going to finish my next poem before Mare Season starts." Ecthros said walking off.

The others went home and got ready for Mare Season.

***Later that night***

"Tomorrow starts Mare Season; I want every mare to give it their all in mating with those eight stallions." Celestia said as she was addressing the mares that she trusted the most to mate with the eight stallions. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Luna, Trixie, and Applejack.

"Twilight is the strongest at magic, so you will be able to take anyone of those ponies on in a spell contest, Rainbow Dash is the fastest in the sky, so there will be no escape for them in the sky, Luna is an Allicorn so she can take anypony out with her magic and her speed, Trixie is a great distraction, and will help out dramatically. Applejack is the strongest Earth pony in Equestria, so there will be no help on the ground for them. Midnight Storm will be mine!" Celestia laughed as the sun began to come up.

"Mare Season has started!" Celestia yelled out as a white gleam surged through the sky and every mare had a sudden streak of heat go through them.

"It begins." Celestia gave a wicked smile.

**Author's Note: And so, it begins. This is going to be awesome. Thank you everybody who submitted OC's, and thank you various readers who gave enough crap to read this fic. Thank you, and make sure to R&R.**


	14. Mare Season Day 1 Part 1

**Author's Note: Welcome back to Mare Season! Sorry about taking forever to do the updates, I have been busy with coming up with ideas for the chapter. Plus, I have to write many, many fanfictions. I cannot stay on one idea, I always come up with a new one that is so much better and then I write that one for a while. Then I come up with an even better idea and move onto that one, leaving behind the ones that I thought were good, but are not to many people's standards. I have moved past that phase and have decided to go back to the ones that I have forgotten to update, which includes this one. The next chapters I write will be with the following stories, in order: Celestia's Love, The Changeling War, The Thestral, and My Little Lust: Friendship Is Sexy.**

**Also, summer is coming up for me. And that is going to suck for me, because I will not be able to update any of my stories. In June, I can go to the Library and write my chapters, but in July I have to go to my Dad's and they have no computer over where they live. So, for a month I will not be able to update ANY of my stories, sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this is going to be awesome.**

Midnight Storm sighed as he looked out his manor window; he had just seen the chaos of the first day. Just in less than 8 hours, Ponyville had already been torn apart from the mares that were looking for the eight stallions. Midnight Storm looked at his large bracelet and saw that all the heat watches were still green, which was good because none of the eight stallions were raped yet. Midnight Storm ran down the stairs and saw Flutter Night holding the door; the mares were trying to bang down the door. Midnight Storm sighed as he used his wings and flew fast, picking up Flutter Night in the process and flew through the door. He flew up to avoid the mare's hoofs, he turned around and saw a few Pegasus mares were chasing behind him.

Midnight Storm had been ready for this for a long time; he exercised his wings many times before for preparation for flight. He flexed his wings and flew extremely fast; he looked behind himself and saw that the mares were now pretty far away. He looked closer and saw a blue figure zoom at him with a rainbow trail behind it, it was Rainbow Dash and she was running straight at him. He turned around and began to fly fast but was eventually caught by Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash used her hoofs to overpower him and rushed fast to the ground. She slammed both Flutter Night and Midnight Storm to the ground and looked at them with lust-filled eyes. Rainbow Dash whistled as Twilight Sparkle and Applejack came from a nearby alleyway. Dash pinned Midnight Storm to the ground, while Twilight Sparkle and Applejack held Flutter Night down. They were about to rape them, but Straight Edge came out of nowhere with hoof-blades attached to both of his hoofs, he swung at the three mares, but they jumped backwards. He took this chance and grabbed both Flutter Night and Midnight Storm.

"Flutter Night! Teleport!" Straight Edge said as Flutter Night's horn enveloped a black glow that spread amongst the three stallions. A white flash happened as the three stallion's teleported into another alleyway in Ponyville.

"Damn, that was close." Midnight Storm said while huffing, he knew that he wasn't as fast as Dash, but he felt weak at the fact that she caught him so quickly. He thought about if he was a good leader or not, but then he looked at Straight Edge and realized something. If he didn't make up that plan, then he wouldn't have been saved. He may not have been stronger than Dash, but he was still the backbone of the entire stallions. He might have a huge pressure being the one stallion that everypony depended on, but he knew that somepony had to do it. He looked back at the bracelet and noticed that one was flashing, it was Falling Star.

"Damn, we need to get to Falling Star, and quickly!" Midnight Storm said as he took off again, Flutter Night and Straight Edge began running below Midnight Storm. Midnight Storm looked over and saw Fluttershy smoothly mating with Falling Star; she was on top of him with her legs spread and riding his member with her marehood. Midnight Storm was ashamed of doing this because Fluttershy was the sweetest thing that anypony had seen, but he flew fast and pushed her off of Falling Star.

Midnight Storm picked up Falling Star and flew off fast. Straight Edge, Flutter Night, Falling Star, and Midnight Storm all went for cover inside of an alleyway. They needed to prepare once again.

"I hated pushing Fluttershy like that; I mean she was even kind enough to rape you gently! That is some mare." Midnight Storm said with a sigh. "And while I am on that topic, why didn't you fight back? You are supposed to be winning this battle, do not give in man!"

"I'm s-sorry Midnight Storm; I j-just couldn't push her off. She's just too nice." Falling Star said with his head down.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. Next time, just try not to get raped. Also, why aren't you with the stealth team? They were supposed to help you!" He said a bit mad.

"They left me behind to get to the base. I fell behind and I got raped, I'm sorry." Falling Star said.

"It's alright. Let's just go to the base, they're probably are already there waiting for us. Let's go." Midnight Storm said getting up and walking, the other followed.

***At the castle***

"I sense that they are going to fight very hard to win this little bet. But I know you to well, Discord I know that you are a male, but you are not a stallion. So, the mares are not attracted to you. So, I want you to go and help me when this bet by luring the males into the bait, can I trust you?" Celestia asked Discord.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

"Good, now go." Celestia said as Discord flew off.

"I will win this bet, count on it." Celestia said with a smile.


	15. Mare Season Day 1 Pt2

**Author's Note: This chapter was written by The Idealist 33, my faithful Co-Author and one of my best friends. I am going to be working on the next chapter of My Little Lust and The Changeling War. So, read on my faithful readers!**

***With Midnight Storm, Strait Edge, and Flutter Night***

For the next few hours they were able to stay more or less hidden, but the mares were too good, and would stop at nothing to find all the stallions.

The Guardians were on the top of a building watching Ecthros running with some supplies being lifted up in front of him by his magic. He was running away from Wild Fire who was gaining quickly behind and leaving a trail of smoke. She quickly flew in front of him and blocked his way "Where do you think you're going you little stud?"

She quickly tackled him which made him drop his stuff.

Straight Edge quickly jumped off the roof of the building and landed right next to them as he pulled out some of his knives to try and scare her away, but she quickly stopped kissing Ecthros and hit his hoof up quickly which made him drop his knife. Before he could try to grab another one she pushed him to the wall and pinned his hooves back.

Ecthros saw his opportunity to escape and grabbed the stuff he had before and ran away before Wild Fire would do anything else.

Midnight Storm was about to go down to get this mare off of Straight Edge, until his watch beeped. "Flutter! You have to go save Moonlit!"

"Yes sir!" he said as he took off in the direction of Moonlit.

Midnight flew down quickly and said to Wild Fire "Go pick on your own kind!"

"Like you!" she said pulling out of Straight Edge.

Storm quickly flew out of there looking back to make sure she was following him.

She was coming up right behind him releasing a giant cloud of smoke. "You're going to get it so good!"

Midnight then saw that his watch beeped again, "No! Straight Edge would never make it to Torchlit!" he said distracted and changing his pathway to see if he could reach Torchlit before too late. 'I'll have to fight off two mares, but I can't let them take Torchlit!' he thought going faster.

***Torchlit and Twilight***

Torchlit had gone out and was being chased by some mares which he tried to shake off with his magic. He was able to lose them after awhile until Twilight showed up magically behind him. "Hiding from somepony?" she said in a seductive voice.

"Ah!" he yelled then shot a beam of magic at her, but she easily deflected it and used her magic to paralyze him. He was able to use his magic and was slowly breaking away until Twilight took something out that looked like a small white bracelet. 'Guys! Where are you?!' he thought to himself trying to get out as quickly as possible.

***Flutter Night***

Flutter Night was able to quickly make it to Moonlit Forest who was mating with Rainbow Dash. She was going up and down his shaft really quickly and holding his down with her hooves. "Hey! Leave him alone"

She didn't stop but turned her head, "No! He's so close! I can tell by his face!" she said riding him harder.

"FLUTTER! HURRY!" Moonlit yelled feeling himself about to cum.

Flutter Night quickly rammed into Rainbow Dash which made her come off of him. Moonlit Forest saw his chance and quickly flew away his member still wet with her juices.

Rainbow was about to start flying towards him but Flutter Night was still holding her and he pulled her close and kissed her. Right on cue her lust overcame her and she quickly took him instead.

'This better be worth it!' Flutter said happy that he was able to get Moonlit to safety but bad that he was now going to mate with Rainbow Dash. There was no possible way he would be able to escape from her so he just let it flow.

***Midnight Storm***

This Pegasus was nowhere near as fast as Rainbow Dash, but she was defiantly faster than Midnight. She kept gaining on him and he would need to make a quick maneuver to get away from her, but he was wasting time. "Leave me ALONE!" he said stopping quickly and letting Wild Fire ram into him. He thought she wouldn't be prepared, but she grabbed onto him and they both went flying down quickly. "No! Lets me go!" he said trying to break free, but she was grabbing onto him really strongly. She managed to grab his member and place it in her marehood as they both fell down.

He was trying to squirm away but she grabbed onto him with her back and front hooves and forced him to buck her in mid air. Midnight started crying when he realized that there was no way he could make it to Torchlit. They both flew into a mattress store and he thought she would get winded when they would hit a wall or mattress or something but she held on strong and there was no way he could get away from her so he let her take him.

***Straight Edge***

He saw that Torchlit was in trouble right when his own watch started beeping and flashing. "Damn it! I'm never going to make it! He's too far!" He took out his communicator and looked to see where everypony was. "DAMN! We need more flyers!" he said as he called Dark Star.

"Hello?" he heard him whisper.

"Star! Torchlit is in trouble! You're the only one who can make is!"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to hide from Cloudchaser. She's near by. If I risk myself then you might lose two ponies on the same day!"

"BUCK!" Straight Edge said closing his communicator and was about to throw it at the wall until his watch stopped beeping. "Huh?"

***Torchlit***

Twilight was walking closer to him and whispered in his ear, "This cancels out all magic until the gravitation field is deactivated. Luckily the only pony who can do that is Celestia." she said as she licked his ear then.

Torchlit was able to move more now, but only a little at a time. She placed the bracelet on his horn and it locked up and he couldn't feel his magic anymore.

Twilight took the spell off of him and pinned him down to the floor. Torchlit was completely scared now as Twilight placed his member in her marehood and rode him at her own even pace. She started kissing him and used a lot of tongue. Torchlit tried to move his hooves, but Twilight pushed her own hooves on his so he wouldn't move.

She was mating with him with some much passion that he was actually starting to believe that her love was real. He kissed back now and pulled in and out of her himself.

Out of nowhere a green shadow tackled Twilight to the ground and got on top of her. "Run! Quickly!"

At first Torchlit felt sad that Twilight wasn't mating with him anymore, but then he remembered that she was just doing it because of lust. He quickly got up and ran. The bracelet was still on his horn.

Twilight quickly grabbed Torchlit with her magic and tried to push this green Pegasus off, but he started licking her horn which made her eyes go wide and her magic ceased.

Torchlit felt the magic leave and ran away.

Twilight was trying hard to fight her lust but this stallion started bucking her. "No! I need to get the eight ponies!"

"No you don't. You can have me and do anything you want!" he said riding her harder.

The lust finally took over her and she grabbed him and took control and rode him fast and hard.

***Midnight Storm***

Torchlit ran to anyplace to hide. The mattress store was the closest one and he ran in through the back. He moved to the main part of the building and caught Wild Fire and Midnight doing it.

"AH! I'M CUMMING!" Midnight yelled as Wild Fire went faster rocking the bed hard.

"IN SIDE ME! I WANT YOUR SWEET SWEET LOVE!" she yelled too riding him extremely hard.

Torchlit heard Midnight moaning loudly signaling that he was cumming. And by the sounds of it, hard. They were both panting, but Wild Fire for only a few seconds.

"Till next time big boy," she said as she took off in search for more stallions.

Torchlit walked out, "Midnight? Are you ok?"

Midnight turned around to look at him. His face was red and he was still panting. "Yes, just...just give me a minute. Wild Fire likes it rough and I haven't done it in a really long time," he said wiping the sweat off of his face.

"Ya, sounded like you unloaded a whole years worth of cum." Torchlit said sticking his hoof out for him to take it.

Then Midnight remembered what had happened before he was raped, "Wait! Were you raped?" he said looking at his watch which showed all green.

"No, I was saved by a green Pegasus. He really seemed to know what he was doing. I didn't get a chance to ask him about his name or anything. Twilight was really close to taking me."

"Twilight? How was he able to stop her?" he then noticed the white bracelet on his horn. "What is that?"

Torchlit put his hoof to his horn, "Oh buck! I completely forgot about that!" he said pulling on it to try and get it off.

"Torchlit! What is it?"

"Twilight said that the Princess made it!" he said still trying to take it off. "It cancels out a ponies magic! She said that only Celestia can cancel out the magnitude of the bracelet."

"Oh no. How are we going to get it off of you? This is going to make things more difficult. If they cancel out our magic it's going to be end harder than before to get though mares! We need to figure out how to get that off of you!" he said watching Torchlit struggle.

***Flutter Night***

"AH BUCK! AH BUCK! AH BUCK!" Flutter Night was moaning as Rainbow Dash showed him no mercy and rode him like a bull.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER!? CAN'T HANDLE LITTLE OLD RAINBOW DASH!?" she said bucking as fast as could, she used her wings to help her go hard too.

"AH! PLEASE STOP!" he said with some tears coming out of his eyes. Mostly because she was going too hard for him. Without warning he exploded inside of her, but she didn't stop. In fact she went faster with the extra lube.

"NO! NOT TILL I CUM! AND I STILL DON'T EVEN FEEL CLOSE TO AN ORGASM!" she said riding him even harder if it was possible.

...

Flutter Night woke up a bit later not knowing exactly when he passed out, but he was covered in his and RD's fluids. His member felt like it was on fire. "Oh, why did I get suck with Rainbow?" he said getting up. He took out his communicator and said, "Midnight? I just saved Moonlit from RD. What happened to Ecthros and Straight Edge?"

A voice came back, "They made it, but Torchlit got attacked by Twilight."

"Did he make it?" he said starting to worry.

"Yes, another stallion saved him, but she places a magic canceling bracelet on his horn. His magic is rendered useless at the moment."

"I'll be right there." she said trotting towards the mattress store.

***Midnight and Torchlit***

"This isn't working! It's not even budging!" Midnight said pulling on it as Torch held onto the desk.

"Damn it! It is not going to work! It's on there real good!" Midnight yelled as she got on top of the table and pulled his hardest, but to no avail. He then realized he was hurting Torchlit and stopped.

"There is no other choice, only Celestia knows how to take this off." Torchlit said looking down in depression.

"Crap…We have to go to Celestia and force her to take the bracelet off." Midnight said, he was extremely angry about this incident.

"No! We can't go to Celestia! She is the most powerful pony in this land; she will rape all of us at the same time!" Torchlit said as Midnight looked at him as serious as he could get.

"We have no other choice...Damnit." He said as he sighed in anger.

***Celestia***

"So, the bracelets work. Excellent. This is getting fun, I will win soon and there is nothing that the stallions can do about it." Celestia said with a smile.

***Midnight Storm***

"Torch, tell the others to go to my manor, I need to talk to them." Midnight Storm said with a serious expression, he couldn't be anymore serious.

"Yes sir." Torchlit said as he left.


	16. Mare Season Day 1 Part 3

**Author's Note: Welcome back to Mare Season! This chapter was written by The Idealist 33, but I went through the chapter and took out some of his mistakes. I shouldn't be judging though, I never proof-read my work. Heh, well okay here is the new chapter.**

**P.S: New stallion on board, enter Neon Scroll.**

Night had fallen and the ten stallions had made it through the entire day without any casualties except of course two of the members of the guardians. They all made it to Midnight Storm's manor to have a talk about Celestia's new device.

"...it doesn't come off unless Celestia touches it with her hoof. We already tried to take it off of Torchlit but it was impossible," Midnight said in a very serious tone. He was still upset that he was already raped and it was only the first day.

""There must be some way. There's always an emergency release isn't there?" Darkstar tried to say even though he was sure it wasn't true.

"I already went through the device as best I could," Machina said with a frown. "From what I saw it looks like the only way off is by the princess's hooves herself. This is going to complicate things."

"No!" Midnight said to him, "This is just a small step back. We need to get into that castle and trick her into taking it off of Torchlit. And if she doesn't then we will have to force her to do it some way."

Double Negative spoke up next, "But this is the princess... THE PRINCESS. This isn't some random mare trying to rape us. This is THE princess of the sun. She's basically a god."

"SHE IS NOT A GOD!" Storm said getting slightly irritated. "She is a mortal pony like all of us. Just because she rules an entire kingdom doesn't mean she doesn't make mistakes like all of us. She's made bigger mistakes than all of us! King Sombra, Discord, Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis. The only reason she defeated them was because she had help from the Elements of Harmony."

Double Negative spoke again, "I'm not sure if you realized this, but she does have help from the Elements of Harmony."

"Don't think like that. We are going to break into the castle. She won't have much help there. The guards aren't the easiest to break past, but with our combined efforts we can make it."

Double Negative sat back in his chair, "You're right. We need to think positively."

"Thank you," Storm said looking at all of them to make sure they understood. Since they didn't say anything he continued, "Alright, now I can get my hands on a blueprint of Canterlot which includes the underground system and the Castle."

Flutter Night turned to look at him curiously, "How?"

"Why from the help of your big brother of course," a strange voice said from the door way.

Flutter Night looked to him in shock, "N-Neon? Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Aww, you don't look happy to see me. I was hoping to get at least a hello or something," the pony said walking over to them.

He was a green pony with a green mane but black roots. His hair was the same shape as Vinyl's type of hair. He also had green eyes and his cutie mark was a scroll with a quill. Quite similar to that stallion that saved Torchlit from Twilight. This stallion could be related to him as well.

"Well last time we saw each other you left kind of suddenly. I never got to say goodbye," Flutter said sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said going to his little brother and hugging him. "I had to leave."

"I'm glad to see you, but how did you get blueprints for all of Canterlot?"

"Our family has been architects for years. Generations ago they actually helped create Canterlot. These blueprints have always been in the family. Sadly our dad was never able to actually tell us. I found these when I went back to our house one day," he said remembering that dreadful night.

*Flashback*

Neon Scroll and Flutter Night were playing a game together in their small house.

"I just can't get a good hand," Flutter Night said to Neon Scroll as she pulled out another card.

"Don't worry, it's all about luck," He said looking at his hand. He had a really high chance of winning but decided to trade his cards to see if his little brother could beat him.

They heard a knock on the door and their dad came out of his room. Their mother was sitting on the couch. She looked nervous, but Neon and Flutter couldn't tell because they were too young.

Their dad opened the door and there were two ponies that barged into their house, "You might want to get your family out of here," one of the ponies said. They were both black colored and big. Really, really big.

Their dad didn't say anything but their mother quickly got them out. Almost immediately when they got out they head and explosion and the whole building caught on fire. "No!" Neon Scroll started yelling. Their mother was crying and Flutter Night had tears coming out of his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened but he knew something was wrong.

*A few years later*

Flutter Night had just gotten released by the principle because of the fight he had just gotten in. Neon Scroll was mad at him, "You seriously did it! It doesn't matter what ponies say about our parents! It's not true! They are both dead and you don't need to defend them anymore. You never did! They were supposed to defend us!"

"Well where are they then huh!? If they were supposed to defend us then where are they now!?" Flutter said starting to cry.

Neon held his little brother close, "You're almost out of school and I won't be able to defend you anymore. You are going to have to take care of yourself from now on."

"I don't want you to leave me," he said holding him closer.

"I don't either, but things happen and we just can't be together for much longer."

"What happened? What did you find?"

"I told you I didn't go to our old house. I was just thinking about it."

"Okay," he said not wanting to start another argument.

"Get on back to class. I'll see you when you get home today," Neon said letting go of Flutter. Flutter nodded and walked back into the school. He sighed after he saw him walk away. In truth he had gone back and found the blueprints for all of Canterlot. In the hands of any enemy it could be a very powerful ally. He had no idea who was looking for them at the time, but they had failed. Or at least he hoped. He couldn't risk his brother's safety anymore. He went back to their own house and got some stuff for the road. Including the blueprints. He left a note for Flutter and went his way.

*Back in the present*

"Nopony ever came after me. I should have stayed with you brother. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"You're here now Neon. That's all that matters," Flutter said smiling at him.

Torchlit spoke up, "Ok so these blueprints will definitely help us out. A lot."

"Yes, but the tunnels are really long and complicated. We'd have to take some time learning all of these tunnels before we could actually attempt to get in there," Neon said to him.

"How long could it take?" Torchlit asked him.

"I've been studying these tunnels for years. I could take maybe a week for you guys to learn the tunnels you need to go through."

"A week! But I need my magic now! I can't go a week without magic!" he said starting to panic.

"It's either wait a week or we lose you," Midnight said to him. "There is no way we could make it in any other way into her castle."

Torchlit crossed his hooves and pouted, "Fine! But I'm completely defenseless now."

"Well, we have a new Guardian, don't we?" Straight Edge said to them.

"He's going to need to train you on the tunnels. He won't be much help out in the field," Midnight said sadly. "After we get that thing off of your horn he can help us out, but right now he needs to train all of use to use the tunnels."

Falling Star spoke up next, "So what's the plan?"

Midnight looked over the map for a while, "Well it looks like we will need to gather some supplies first, but this is going to be complicated. I'll think of something soon. I have an idea, but I need to look closer at these maps."

Darkstar stretched, "Well guys. Looks like we made it past day one. Only 29 left to go."

"Day one and two of us got rapped already? This is going to be brutal," Ecthros said worrying about what could possible happen next.

Twilight was trotting back and forth in her library, "This can't be happening! I have one of those stallions in my grasps then some dumb Pegasus comes in and saves him!"

"By the way you said he was able to weaken your magic this pony must know a thing or two about mares," Rainbow said flying in the corner.

"Ah don't get it!" Applejack said taking off her hat, "Celestia told us exactly what we were up against. This here stallion wasn't one of the ponies she said was helpin Midnight."

"Yes, I have no idea what happened. Okay, did we get any of the eight ponies?" Twilight asked the Elements of Harmony.

Pinkie Pie spoke up first, "Yes! I mated with Mr. Cake! Neon Lights! Time Turner! Caramel!"

She went on with a couple more stallions then Twilight stopped her, "PINKIE! I told you to make the eight stallions our top priority! Did you mate with any of them?" Pinkie Pie looked at her blankly. She shook her head. Twilight face hoofed "Ugh! Ok, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked down at the ground sadly, "I had Falling Star but he got away," she said in a soft voice.

"It's okay Fluttershy, You can try again tomorrow. What about you Rainbow Dash?"

"Well I was going to rape Moonlit Forest, but then that weak Flutter Night got in my way and I raped his brains out. He'll think twice about messing with me next time."

"Okay, that's better. What about you Applejack? Did you mate with anypony else besides your brother?"

Applejack blushed, "Ah'm sorry, but he's just so big. Ah can't help it."

"So I take that as a no," Twilight said shaking her head. "Day one didn't go so well. What about you Rarity?"

"Well I was going to darling I really was, but there were a bunch of stallions that actually wanted to do it with me and a lady doesn't like to get her hooves dirty. There was literally a line outside my boutique," she said brushing her perfect mane.

"Rarity! I told you not to get distracted! You could have been our most powerful weapon!"

"Don't worry darling! It was just a warm up day! I'm all warmed up after mating 30 times in and we still have a very generous 29 days left."

"Ugh! Fine," Twilight said letting it go this time.

"Where is Discord? I thought he was going to get here today," Pinkie Pie said leaping. "I hope he makes it rain chocolate milk again! He's so much fun!"

A book fell on the floor and opened to a picture of Discord "Ah! Sorry I'm late but I wanted to help out other mares along the way," he said making the picture come out of the book.

"Why are you even helping us?" Twilight said to Discord.

"I love chaos! This is the only way I can enjoy it without ponies hating me," he smiled evilly.

They all smiled at him. He looked at them curiously, "What?"

"You will be perfect for the job, but we have all had a very long day," Twilight said seductively.

"Yes, never done it with twenty animals at once," Fluttershy said biting her lip and shyly looking away.

He looked at all of them and shrugged, "Eh, alright," he said as he made he made a big purple member come out between his legs. "Might need a bit more," he said as another five popped out.

He looked up and didn't that they were running at him and then tackled him to the ground.


	17. Mare Season Day 2 Part 1

**Okay, this is The Idealist 33 posting on NoctourneOfShadows behalf. I was** **reading some reviews from awhile ago for this story that I was too lazy to check before. I'm pretty sure he messaged the people that wanted OC's in their stories and didn't get them but I noticed SO MANY ALLICORNS! Guys! For the moment there are only four. And they are all mares! And there was one that said that he could do whatever he wanted! Really? REALLY!? That would be a bad character for ANY story! They need to have limits by some way! Just to anybody that reads this to seriously make normal OC's that aren't any more special than the princesses cause its never going to happen. The only male in MLP that's probably the most powerful even than the princesses is Discord. Noctourne makes his extra powerful but they can never fully control themselves because of the demons or whatever so that's more passable but come on! No Allicorns made the story for more ****_realistic_**** reasons. I know this is a fanfic of an animated tv show but it just irritated me a bit after seeing a third OC allicorn. Okay, so the reason I'm posting on NoctourneOfShadows behalf is because he doesn't have a computer yet, but I hope he has one soon. He trusted me enough to give me his account info and of course I meddled a bit. Mostly to see how many views he's gotten… Can I just say DAMN! This guy has good ideas and gets way more visitors than anybody can count. Especially Clopfic Galore. Alright. I hope you guys are read for day two.**

Mare Season Day 2

Neon Scroll was the first up and placed a giant map on a big round table in one of Midnight Storm's dinning rooms. He started marking the more important routs first. They would need some supplies for everything. Machina had been working on a very special device for a very long time, a medium range teleporter that as far as he'd tested was working very well. It didn't teleport you an infinite amount of times but it did work at for at least five teleportations if not and indefinite amount more. Neon was told about his invention yesterday but that they still needed a lot more supplies to make a couple, and even when they would be completed they would need to put each device where they wanted to teleport and hide it somewhere that somepony wouldn't notice it.

The next pony up was Midnight Storm. He walked in on Neon and asked, "Up a bit early aren't you?" The sun wasn't out yet and wouldn't be for almost two hours.

"Ya, I wanted to get things marked out before everypony would wake up," he said making lines from some tunnels to others. To Midnight it looked like one of those mazes you have to get out of by drawing a line through. "Why are you up so early?" he asked not stopping with the sewer markings.

"Force of habit. One time when I was in college I woke up in my dorm but it was a mess. I had obviously slept with somepony but it was obvious that they had left not long after I woke up. Now I wake up every day almost two hours before the sun rises just to make sure I hadn't done anything stupid or most likely somepony did something bad to me. Plus I still need to protect this mansion."

"I was going to ask about that. Wouldn't Celestia know where you are? I know that this place is pretty secluded in this forest but I thought every house or castle or mansion had to be registered somehow."

He smiled, "Um, this house was burnt down by accident by a drunk relative awhile go. We lived in one of our normal sized houses all around Equestria for awhile as it was being rebuilt. We never told anyone that it was going to be rebuilt so after it caught fire it was removed from Celestias maps. No building has ever been re registered anyways so we didn't say anything."

"I'm sure she would put two and two together after a month no? I'm sure she is checking every single one of your houses right now."

He shrugged, "There are a lot, but I'm really hoping that we can hide out in here for at least most of the month."

"You're a really rich pony aren't you? Might I ask how?"

"It's complicated, but for the most part my family were big time inventors. Their company invented ovens, trains, even invented a couple of musical instruments and tons of other things that everypony uses now a days."

"Have you invented anything besides those bracelets?"

"They are watches, and yes but once my parents died so did the company. They didn't leave anything under my name. It's hard to introduce new hardware going town to town."

Neon nodded, "You okay? This whole movement bet thing seems really out of character for anypony. I know more ponies have tried to stop this season and have failed for reasons unknown but they you come along determined to change Mare Season forever. And whether you win or lose you most certainly will change it forever. Either make it longer or stop it all together."

Midnight walked over to him, "I need a change with this season. I don't care how but I seriously need something to change. Mare Season has disappointed me millions of times and that last time I thought I actually found love was the last straw for me. I couldn't handle that if it happened again."

"But if we lose then it's three more times likely to happen."

"I know. If that does happen I might not be around long enough after that. Everybody would know my name and I couldn't go two steps without a pony either hating me for what happened of loving me for making their lust last longer."

Neon Scroll put the marker down and looked at him, "What do you mean you wouldn't be around much longer?"

"Well I don't want to kill myself but I might have to change myself."

"Midnight, be clearer! What do you mean by that!?" Neon said irritated.

"New name, new face, new life, maybe live in the Everfree forest for the rest of my life."

"No! We will not fail! You haven't lost anypony yet! We can make this once we get that think off of Torchlit. We can make a machine or some type of device to stop them from putting any more of those bracelets on any more of our unicorn alleys."

"I can assure you that I have no intension of losing this bet. It is becoming harder though since we can't get too some places that quickly. Maybe once those telaporters are ready we can use them all around Ponyville."

"We still might not have the teleporters for a couple more days or possibly even more than a week. How will we be able to search for everything that we need at the moment?" he asked returning to his markings.

Midnight looked out the window, "Torchlit talked about a green Pegasus that was able to get Twilights sexual urge away from her primary goal. He might have either heard about us and was helping us win this bet or he could have been there by shear coincidence and simply helped Torchlit that one time. I want to try and fine him and ask him how he knew those things about mare's. He could help us out a lot with his knowledge and he is a Pegasus so he could get around quickly too."

"Are you sure it isn't a trap? He could be working for Celestia. Some stallions are perfectly fine with having meaningless sex with all sorts of beautiful mares for three months."

"That's why I'm going to find him and talk to him first. If he tricks me it would just be me and you guys could continue with the plan but if he's able to help us in any way then I'm going to need him on the team."

Neon nodded, "Alright. When will you start looking for him?"

"Right now. Most ponies are still sleeping so I can move around town freely for the most part."

"Wouldn't he be asleep?"

"I don't know, but I'm still going out anyways. Don't let any of out team out before I get back. If I don't make it back all day then I was caught by a mare and should be able to get back at night when she or they are asleep. If I'm not back the next day still try to wait but after that I might have been captured by the Elements of Harmony and might not be back for awhile. You guys would need to go on without me for the time being."

Neon nodded, "Okay. Wish you the best of luck."

Midnight made his way out of the room, "Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can." Midnight made his way into the forest and flew into Ponyville searching for the green stallion.

* * *

Midnight flew quietly through the night. He went to the scene of Twilights close encounter. The green Pegasus must have been within hearing distance from that location but he could have just been walking around. Either way it was his best lead. He flew up from the ally and looked around. There were several houses but he could have been in any one of them or none of them. Midnight sighed but saw a store that had it's lights on. He flew down to it and tried opening the door but it was locked.

There was a stallion that poked his head out from under the counter and quickly went to the door and looked all around Midnight to see if there was anypony else. He quickly opened the door. Midnight said, "Hello. I was wo-ah!" he yelped as the stallion quickly pulled him into the store and locked the doors again.

"Sorry. I can't afford to be raped on the job. What is it that you need?"

It seemed to be a simple pharmacy. Of course they all had to be opened 24 seven. "I was just wondering, do you know any green Pegasus that walks by here?"

"Hm, light and dark purple mane and tail?"

"Yes, I think Torchlit said he had that type of color."

"Yes, I know him. He's a regular customer during this _season_."

"He is? Why?"

"I don't really know. I asked him once and he said for protection. He doesn't really start up conversations but I don't see him much when it isn't this season. He always buys special…um how do I say this…mare toys and such."

"Mare toys?" he said curiously.

"Yes. At first I thought he might be using them himself but he buys them on a regular basis at this time so I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Mare Season."

"How often does he come?"

"Well at least twice a week but once he came every day. He buys a lot of those _toys _and then just leaves with a big bag of them. He also buys some special mixture of medicines and such. I don't see what those have to do with Mare Season but he buys them around this time too."

"Strange. Um, when was he here last?"

"Well he always comes the day before the first of this month. He bought his stuff and I didn't see him yesterday. He usually comes around this time. I'm guessing to avoid mares. Since he wasn't here today he might be here tomorrow."

Midnight hadn't noticed it but the sun was rising over the horizon. It was officially day time. "Okay, I'll be back here tomorrow again at this time. You wouldn't happen to know where he lives do you?"

"Afraid not. Sorry. Like I said he doesn't really say much," he looked the door. "Oh my. It looks like you have some company."

Midnight turned to look at the mares at the door and his eyes went wide.

**A few minutes ago**

Twilight was up hours ago studying up on stallion history, "Maybe if I learn enough about stallion I can find their weak spots," she said out loud.

Pinkie Pie was behind her, "What do you mean?" she said rather loudly which made Twilight jump up high.

When she came back down she landed on the floor. "Piiiinkie! Don't do that!"

Pinkie giggled, "But Twilight, it's so much fun! I do it to stallions during Mare Season all the time! They can never get away from me. They try but it just tires them out and then I get to do all of the work on them, ooo! Maybe I should just get them in a tight corner so that they won't get tired and they could do some of the work. No, they go too slow for me. It's not fun unless you make their eyes roll back and then they admit defeat. I wonder why Carrot Cake simply let me rape him. Is it considered rape if they let me…"

"PINKIE! Listen! The sun is about to come up! I need you to check any stores that might be open right now. The anti-mare team might be getting stuff right now. You are the fastest on foot and hardly make noise so you could check them all out before the sun comes out."

"Okei dokie lokie!" she said as she was out the door faster than Twilight could blink.

Twilight sighed, "Ugh. Some mares."

"What do you mean?!"

"AAHHH!" Twilight jumped up again as Pinkie Pie was back already. "How are you back so quickly?"

"Oh silly! There are only two stores open at the time! And they were all in the center of Ponyville. One was empty and the other had Midnight and Medic Moe!"

"What! Did he see you?"

"Nope! But I mated with Medic last Mare Season! There are no back doors in that store. He's stuck like a rat in a trap!" she said bouncing up and down with the smile she always had.

"Quickly! Get the others! We can get him if he's still there!"

**NOW**

"Buck! The last mares I want to see!" he said as the mane six were trying to get into the store. Twilight was trying to use her magic to break in but it just repelled off the door.

"Don't worry. They can't get through that lock of these walls. All stores are equipped with anti-magic so people don't break in and or steal stuff."

"Okay that's good. Where's the backdoor? I can make it out of here if I go through there quickly."

Medic's smile faded, "Um, don't have one."

"What! Who doesn't have a bucking back door!?"

"Um, I've never needed it, well except that one time with Pinkie but stores are perfectly safe with all the spells that it has so most just don't have them."

"So that's the only way I can get out of here!" he said pointing at the front door where the six ponies were looking at him with eyes full of lust. "BUCK!" he said cursing.

**With the anti-mare league**

They were all awake and went down stairs to have some breakfast. Flutter Night asked his brother, "Where is Midnight Storm? He's usually down by now."

"Um, he went into Ponyville to see if he could find somepony," he said as he ate too.

"Alone? When will he be back?"

"Well I hope soon. Or else that means he was captured."

"We have to make sure he's okay! He's the leader! He's the reason we are doing this! We need him!" Flutter Night said getting up.

"Bro! No! He will be back. I'm sure of it. He's just probably using stealth mode and it's taking him longer to get here. Just give him some time!" he said seriously. Flutter Night nodded and sat down to continue eating. "Come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

**And this is the first part of day two! Can't wait to see what I write next! Please review guys! And follow NoctourneOfShadows! And if you have time of course, look up some of my stories. They aren't as sexual as NoctourneOfShadows are but there are a couple of sex scenes in them and some coming up. If you like Doctor Whooves, Derpy, Spitfire, Soarin, and Captain Jack Horesness you are going to love my MLP stories. I hope you like this story too. It's my first co-author partnership and Noctourne trusts me enough to let me in his fanfic account. Can't wait till next time! I hope you guys can!**


End file.
